


Jet Black Camaro

by thedaughterofkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Awkward Flirting, Camaro - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Liam is a Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: Derek is totally going to do something about his crush on the cute guy with the moles manning the register of Beacon Hill's super market. As soon as his family stops embarrassing him right in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this post](http://jerakeenc.tumblr.com/post/115741420795/ryvetted4-dadnotdaddy-over-a-grocery-store-pa) going around tumblr and first published [here](http://thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com/post/115843352666/jet-black-camaro). Beta-read by the wonderful [Larissa](http://ohfuckthisshit.tumblr.com/)!

  1. **Laura**



 

“Would the owner of the jet black Camaro please stop blocking the exit?”

 

The voice booming through the speakers of the grocery store sounds annoyed. Derek can feel his face burning and he whips around to glare at Laura.

 

“I told you to back up a bit more!”

 

“Oops, sorry!”

 

Laura doesn't even look remotely sorry. In fact, she looks like the cat that got the canary  _ and  _ the cream.

 

“You should go now, Derek; he doesn't sound happy!” she says, obviously going for innocent which only serves to make Derek suspicious.

 

But he doesn't have time to figure out what she's up to because the amplified sound of a throat being cleared is coming from the speakers. Derek hurries towards the exit, feeling as though every single eye in the store is following him. One pair of eyes definitely is, the cute guy with the moles sitting behind the register glaring at Derek as he passes him on his way out.

 

When he comes outside, a cacophony of car horns greets him from the line of cars that can't get past his Camaro. Derek almost runs to his car, desperate for some sort of cover. He quickly backs up and then decides to hide out in the car until Laura is done with the groceries. So much for possibly asking out cute guy without a name tag.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Cora**



 

“Would the owner of the jet black Camaro please come get his sister at the register?”

 

Derek's head whips up from where he's comparing the nutritional value of different brands of cereal – none really, for any brand. He hasn't had to get Cora in at least ten years. She's nineteen, not nine; what is she doing that makes them call for him over the PA?!

 

Derek's brain is going down increasingly bloody paths – Cora recently took up juggling, did she try to juggle with the knives in the kitchen section? – when the speakers crackle again.

 

“No, Cora, I don't want to exchange 'goods'!”

 

Seriously, what the _ hell _ is Cora doing? Selling drugs? In the grocery store?!

 

Derek abandons his cart in the cereal aisle, not even taking the time to shove it to the side and hurries to the front, prepared for everything.

 

What he isn't prepared for is cute moles guy almost falling off his chair in his attempt to get away from Cora's grabby hands. Cora is leaning over the register – actually, it's more like she's lying on it, both of her feet are off the floor and one almost kicks Derek in the balls when he steps closer. She seems to be groping cute guy, who almost brains himself when he leans even further back. Derek throws himself over the register as well, to grab cute guy's chair before it tips over.

 

He's apparently flattening Cora in the process but Derek doesn't have the brainpower to listen to her squawks and complaints when cute guy is looking at him with wide, amber eyes and his mouth so enticingly pink and wet.

 

They probably would have remained frozen in their mutual staring, Derek the top half of a Hale sandwich on the register if a little old lady hadn't scuttled up to cute guy from behind and – glaring at Derek – whispered something into cute guy's ear.

 

Cute guy's eyes snap away from Derek's, freeing him enough to finally get off the register, and incidentally Cora. Her complaints only get louder with more air to power them getting into her lungs again, but Derek still can't be bothered to listen to her because cute guy has started blushing, a bright pink flush that starts on his cheekbones and then travels downwards, disappearing beneath the store shirt that still doesn't display the required name tag. Laura had to use the toilet, okay, and the conditions of employment were on display next to the toilets. Derek was bored; it had nothing to do with cute moles guy. Really.

 

“No problem, Mrs Curling!”

 

The little old lady is apparently finished because cute guy is grabbing the microphone for the store speaker's again, staring at Derek for some reason. Derek just stares back, completely lost as to what's going on, but happy to take any opportunity to look at cute guy and his moles to his heart's content.

 

“Would the owner of the jet black Camaro please get his cart out of the cereal aisle so that other people can get through there as well?”

 

Derek feels as though he's going to faint. No surprise, considering the amount of blood that must have rushed to his face right now. Next to him, Cora has to lie down on the register again, she's laughing so hard.

 

Trying to gather the last shreds of his dignity, Derek turns around and walks away from the register, mourning another lost opportunity to ask out cute moles guy. The only thing that comforts him somewhat is that they totally shared a moment earlier. There might still be hope for them.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Liam**



 

“Would the owner of the jet black Camaro please stop his siblings from bothering me? I'm trying to work here!”

 

Derek hides his face in his hands. He really thought he'd be okay today; Liam was usually the best younger brother you could wish for. But apparently this grocery store turned all of his siblings into hellions set on making his life as miserable as possible.

 

With a deep sigh, Derek makes his way to the register, but not before taking care that his cart is not in anyone's way. He really doesn't need a repeat of last time; he'd had to half-carry Cora to the car because she wouldn't stop laughing.

  
The scene at the register is weirdly familiar. Again, cute moles guy is leaning away from one of his siblings who is lying on the register. At least Liam isn't groping him. Derek still doesn't know what Cora was trying to achieve; she'd just started laughing again whenever he tried to ask her.

 

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours?”

 

Derek starts coughing violently when his next breath goes down the wrong way. He has tears in his eyes and has probably turned a very unattractive shade of red by the time he can finally drag in enough air again.

 

“Liam! What the hell are you doing?”

 

He doesn't wait for an answer, instead turning to cute moles guy.

 

“He's still underage! I hope you know that's illegal!”

  
Cute moles guy flushes an unfortunately very attractive shade of red and splutters: “Eew, what? Liam? No! No way! Sorry, kiddo.”

 

The last is directed at Liam and Derek is officially lost. They know each other?

 

Liam rolls his eyes, looking creepily like Laura when he does so, and says: “As if I'd want anything from you, Stiles.”

 

“Ey, I'll have you know I'm a catch!” cute moles guy – Stiles apparently – says, looking exaggeratedly affronted.

 

Derek is still lost.

 

“But you just propositioned him! And how do you two know each other anyways?” he asks, desperate to finally get some answers.

 

Liam rolls his eyes again and says in the exasperated drawl of children and younger siblings everywhere: “I didn't _ proposition _ him, gooooood!”

 

Stiles thankfully is a bit more helpful.

 

“My best friend's his lacrosse coach and I sometimes help out Scott, that's how we know each other. And he really didn't proposition me; he tried to exchange baby pictures, though I'm not sure that's much better. Particularly as Cora tried to do the same thing last time. Your siblings are weird, dude.”

 

Derek has to agree with that, but really: “Don't call me 'dude'.”

 

“What can I call you instead?” Stiles asks, and woah, wait, was that flirting?

 

Derek blinks – no, _ not batting his eyelashes _ , no matter what his inner Laura is saying – and says: “Derek. You can call me Derek.” and yes, that smile he got in return was definitely flirty! He's about to try his luck, ask for a date, or a phone number or _ something _ when a cart hits him from behind.

 

“Some people are trying to pay here, young man!”

  
When Derek turns around, the little old lady from last time is glaring at him again, and now that he thinks about it, she might have been in one of the cars that couldn't get out of the car park because of his car as well. No wonder she looks as though she'd like to run him over with her cart. Derek mumbles some apologies and then grabs Liam by the scruff of the neck and quickly makes his escape. He's pretty sure though that Stiles looks as disappointed as Derek feels about getting interrupted so he's counting this shopping trip as a win, even if he's pretty sure he's developing some impressive bruises. Mrs Curling is stronger than she looks.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Malia**



 

“Would the owner of the jet black Camaro please park closer to the front next time so I can admire that beauty better?”

 

Derek doesn't flinch anymore when an announcement comes over the speakers that's directed at him. It has become a sort of thing between him and Stiles. Stiles will say something ridiculous over the PA and then they banter a bit about it when Derek comes to the register to pay for his groceries. Unfortunately they haven't made it any further than that yet; they haven't exchanged phone numbers; Derek doesn't even know Stiles last name! He could ask Liam of course, but where's the fun in that? So he still does the pining from more or less far away thing – he came along to Liam's last three lacrosse practices just because he was hoping for a glimpse at Stiles in a lacrosse outfit. He wasn't lucky the first two times, but the sight of a sweaty Stiles who grinned and waved at him from across the pitch the last time more than made up for the time he lost and the excessive eye rolls from Liam.

 

“They really weren't kidding.”

 

This time Malia is the one that came with him to the grocery store. Derek had been wondering about her sudden desire to go shopping for food with him but apparently she's been talking to his siblings. She's looking at him appraisingly and Derek tries – and fails – to keep down the blush that spreads across his face. He steels himself to defend his “weird courtship rituals” as Laura calls it, but Malia doesn't add anything. Derek takes a deep breath and mentally crosses his fingers that nothing else will happen to embarrass him this time. He thinks he's safe when they make it through their shopping without any comments from Malia.

 

Stiles is waiting for them at the register, grinning at Derek, a light pink dusted across his cheeks that Derek really wants to lick. He might have a problem.

 

“That really is a sweet ride you've got, Derek!” he says, winking at him. Derek has already opened his mouth to reply but Malia is quicker than him.

 

“Do you mean his car or his dick?”

 

This time it's Stiles that has a coughing fit, turning bright red. Derek's face is burning, too, and he drops his face to hit his forehead on the register. He really should have known better. Malia has the worst – or best, depending on who you ask – timing ever and no sense of tact at all. They all blame Peter's escapist phase when she was small and the time they spent living in the woods and apparently running with coyotes during much of her formative years.

 

Malia waits until Stiles has calmed down somewhat again and then adds an impatient: “Well?”

 

Stiles swallows hard and Derek finds himself staring at the way his adam's apple jumps. Stiles is still bright red but his voice is steady when he says, not looking away from Derek: “Both actually.”

 

And wow, Derek might have to buy Malia a new pair of shoes after all, because for all their bantering and flirting, he still hadn't been sure that would be the answer. He doesn't get the chance to say anything to Stiles, can just smile at him, sure that his cheeks are as red as Stiles', before there's the sound of a throat clearing behind them. Derek doesn't even have to turn around to know that it's Mrs Curling, _ again _ , and really, if that doesn't tell you everything you need to know about his life, then nothing will.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Talia**



 

“Would the owner of the jet black Camaro please stop wearing jeans that have to be painted on his luscious booty so that I can actually concentrate on my work?”

 

Derek freezes and then slowly turns his head to look at his mom, who is looking back at him with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in her eyes that spells trouble for him. Of course Stiles had to say that when it was his mom with him in the grocery store instead of one of his siblings or cousins. Or even uncle Peter. Okay, no, Peter might be even worse, he'd literally never let him live it down.

 

His mom doesn't say anything though, and really, Derek is not going to try his luck so they finish their shopping in silence. Derek's stomach is in knots by the time they make it to the register but seeing Stiles light up when he comes around the corner lifts his mood somewhat.

 

“Hi Derek!”

 

“Hi Stiles,” Derek wants to add more, but his mom suddenly speaks up behind him, breaking her silence finally.

 

“Hello, Stiles, nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you! I'm Derek's mom!”

 

Seeing Stiles' face lose color would have been funny if Derek couldn't feel his face turning red in turn.

 

“Mrs Hale! Err, nice to meet you, too?” Stiles sounds a bit more hesitant than is appropriate but Derek's mom doesn't seem to notice because she just keeps smiling and nodding.

 

“Yes, it's lovely to finally put a face to all the stories! Why don't you join us for dinner on Saturday? Derek does this amazing apricot pie and he promised to make it for dessert.”

 

Her voice lowers conspiratorially and Derek really hates his entire family sometimes. He still finds himself holding his breath waiting for Stiles' answer when Stiles looks at him, eyes wide and scanning his face as if looking for an answer there. Derek doesn't know what his face is saying but it seems to satisfy Stiles, who starts smiling widely and turns to his mom again.

 

“I'd love to, Mrs Hale. Is there anything I can bring? I can't bring alcohol obviously, but I make some brownies that are apparently almost better than sex if my best friend is to be believed so I could bring some of these to support Derek's pie?”

 

Derek groans and Stiles blushes brightly when he seems to realize what he just said as well. Derek’s mom just raises her eyebrows again but doesn't react otherwise.

 

“That sounds lovely, Stiles. We live really far out, so Derek can come and get you, if that's okay with you?”

 

“That's absolutely fine. I can't wait.”

 

Stiles is still bright red, but his gaze is intense where it's locked with Derek's, and suddenly Derek can't wait for Saturday either.

 

* * *

 

 

**+1. Derek**

 

“Would the owner of the jet black Camaro please open the door so that I don't throw these brownies into the street?”

 

Derek jumps and then scrambles out of his car to help Stiles with his load. They stow away the huge tin of brownies in silence and then stand next to Derek's car staring at each other.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Stiles breaks the silence first, cheeks pink and mouth slightly open. Derek really wants to bite his plump bottom lip but his entire family is waiting for them and he's sure they'd be able to tell it somehow if Derek started dinner early by devouring Stiles. In a totally non-cannibalistic, make-out way of course. But really, he isn't sure he'd be able to stop, so he doesn't kiss Stiles like he wants to but opens the door for him and tries not to shiver when Stiles' hand ghosts over his shoulder as he climbs into the passenger seat.

 

They talk about everything and nothing on the way to Derek's home, and Derek is happy to note that the flirty bantering isn't restricted to the grocery store. In fact, it gets increasingly flirty and daring as they drive through the forest, not having an audience apparently spurring them both on, until they are both pink and Stiles has bitten his lip so much that it looks as though they actually had that make out session Derek only imagined earlier.

 

Dinner goes better than Derek expected. There is of course some teasing from pretty much everyone around the table, but Stiles gives as good as he gets and at some point his left hand lands on Derek's thigh and doesn't leave it again. Derek covers it with his right hand even if that means that he has to awkwardly eat with his left and that his dad keeps winking at him.

 

Stiles offers to help with the clean up afterwards but Derek’s dad finally seems to take pity on Derek and sends them off, telling Liam and Cora to wash the dishes instead. Derek doesn't wait for anyone else to say something – Laura's mouth is already open, and he really doesn't want to know what she's planning to say – and grabs Stiles' hand and tugs him up the stairs to his room.

 

He kicks the door shut behind them and then gives into his instincts which are telling him to get as close to Stiles as possible. Derek presses Stiles back against the door, crowding him in with arms and legs and body, but Stiles doesn't resist, just wraps his arms around Derek's waist and neck to drag him in even further.

 

They are pressed together almost head to toe, so close that Derek can smell the chocolate from that last brownie Stiles had eaten just minutes ago but something is still holding him back.

  
Stiles' eyes jump down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. His tongue wets his lips, leaving them pink and shiny and wet and Derek can almost feel them against his, when Stiles whispers, lips dragging ever so slightly against Derek's on some syllables:

 

“Would the owner of the jet black Camaro please kiss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> _+2: Stiles: "Would the owner of the jet black Camaro please fuck me!"_
> 
>    
> That was the original prompt line and I never even got around to including it in the fic - 5+1's are surprisingly hard!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought, so please leave a comment below or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
